


Late Night Lovers

by Percy Graves (Eliza_Shakecake)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, and being cute while doing so, and in general, riding the bus together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Shakecake/pseuds/Percy%20Graves
Summary: Graves and Credence take the same bus home after work.One time, Credence falls asleep on his shoulder.They never regretted it.





	Late Night Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a story that almost happened to me. I was Percy in that case and the guy's head kept falling forwards.  
> It reminded me of a fanart by maxkennedy and then I couldn't stop thinking about it and then this fanfic...happened
> 
> http://maxkennedy24.tumblr.com/image/158370346467

Graves got on his usual bus after a day's work at the precinct. He took the free seat next to a young man.

The bus drove on and after a few minutes he was able to watch how the other man's head would sink forward repeatedly, eyes closed, dozing, eyes opening just in time again to catch himself.

Graves had to smile to himself, remembering times he had been this tired.

After a couple of moments, he felt the other man's head slump against his shoulder.

He awoke with a start and seeing where he was and how close, he immediately started apologizing. Graves waved it off with a lazy shake. He told him that these things can happen, especially after a long day.

 

 

They took to riding the bus together after that.

The other told him that his name was Credence and promised during the same breath that he would not fall asleep on him again.

Percival told him his own name and that his head actually wasn't that heavy.

Without an extra word exchanged, they developed a routine.

Credence would get on the bus first and would look out for the other and save a spot.

Once, the bus had been full and a big woman had sat on the seat Credence had meant for Percival; he had shot him an apologetic look and Percival had nodded with a smile from where he stood to show him it was okay.

Sometimes, one of them missed a bus. Rides were a little strange then.

Percival apologized when it happened to him. Credence said an apology wasn't necessary and Percival told him instead that some trouble at the precinct had caused him to miss his usual bus.

Another time, their bus was delayed due to heavy snow fall.

Even though Credence was always the one to get on first, he was still shaking a little, when Percival joined him. At the next ride, Percival brought along an extra pair of gloves and a scarf.

The ride after that, Credence brought along a bag of chestnuts. They were still a little warm and he told the other that this was something they would sell while being out for their Church.

The first time Percival brought along left-over donuts from work, the bus driver had only smirked at them from afar.

Their joint ride was never longer than half an hour at maximum, twenty minutes the least, depending on the traffic.

One day, when they both knew they had about five minutes left, Percival asked him not to take his question the wrong way and asked if he wanted to go for a coffee.

There was a 24h coffee shop just one stop where Credence usually got off and two minutes later after Percival had asked his question, they both got off and went into it.

After this time, they would always meet on the bus, drive up to this stop and then head for the coffee shop and they never had to speak about it.

In the shop, they would talk for an hour or two before each of them walked home.

Percival would tell him of his work at the police, Credence about his work at the Church and together they would talk about the world, everything and nothing in particular. He quite enjoyed this time and from the way Credence smiled and often forgot to check his watch, he supposed the other man did, too.

Sometimes, when it was really cold, Percival would insist on sharing a cab instead of walking, and, after he had brought Credence home, continued to his own place.

As on the bus, they always wished each other a good night before heading for their separate ways.

On the bus, their goodbye had been a nod, a short smile or a wave.

The first time they had parted in front of the shop, they had shook hands.

The second time, it had been a clap on the shoulder.

After the fourth time, they exchanged a short hug and stuck with that ever since.

They saw each other almost daily this way and Percival was surprised at how good stale coffee could taste in the middle of the night in a simple shop.

It had been about two months of meeting like this and before exchanging their usual goodbyes they had had to go back into the shop to grab the pair of gloves Credence had forgotten and which Percival had given him as a present not too long after he had first brougt them along.

He asked Credence again if he really did not want him to call a cab and the other man again declined, promising that his new gloves and Percival's scarf were more than enough to keep him warm.

Percival showed him a crooked grin. As if to say that this one time it would be okay, but only because he had said so and that he'd rather get a cab for him next time.

Credence grinned back with maybe a slightly guilty expression and they hugged each other for goodbye.

Their arms stayed around each other longer than usual; they could both feel it, but they both did not care. They exchanged a look, then a kiss. And then another.

There was a glow on the other man's face when they parted and Graves thought that the christmas lights around them were nothing in comparison.

Percival watched him walk away.

He had never looked forward to riding the bus home after work more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today's fine soundtrack recommendation:
> 
> Gimme ! Gimme ! Gimme ! (A Man After Midnight) by ABBA


End file.
